Gasping and Stuttering
by Six2VII
Summary: Bonnie is up late one night and witnesses a side of Stefan she has never seen before. A Stefonnie fic. ***Rated M for Graphic Sexual Content and Language***


**A/N: This story is actually a scene from a fic, I don't think I will ever finish. This scene was inspired by _In the Looking Glass_ by Charrrmed and my bestie Nandi. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Rated M for Smut/Lemons and Language. A Stefonnie Fic.**

**Disclaimer:Not Mine.**

**Note: Cover Pic from TiredandTrue on Fanpop.**

* * *

Bonnie woke up hot. Caroline was practically sleeping on top of her. She looked at her friend. A wide grin was spread across her face. Caroline was a happy drunk. A night at Stefan's favorite bar had been fun. Bonnie eased out from under Caroline. She needed something to drink. She made her way through the cabin in the dark. It was strange how she knew where everything was without any light. This place was beginning to feel like home. She actually dreaded leaving.

These past three months had been so peaceful. She couldn't believe Caroline had talked Klaus into helping to save her, and Stefan, three whole months without seeing Elena. After a year of torture at the hands of his brother and ex, I guess he needed an extended vacation.

She grabbed a glass out of the dishwasher and filled it with water. She drank staring out the sliding glass door. The moon was bright in the sky. It was really beautiful here in the mountains. She wondered if Klaus would let her stay after they all went back to their lives. They all had something to go back to. Bonnie had nothing. Klaus's fee would no doubt be magical assistance. Would a deal with the devil ever give her the peace she sought?

She turned to put her cup in the sink when she heard the front door open and someone whisper. "Shh. Everyone's asleep." Bonnie peaked around the corner as she watched Stefan climb the stairs with a beautiful raven-haired woman she recognized from the bar. The woman was giggling and kissing on Stefan's neck. Well at least someone was going to get lucky tonight, Bonnie thought. Bonnie's bed was calling. Hopefully she could get a hung-over Caroline to her side of the bed.

Bonnie climbed the stairs slowly and as quietly as she could. She didn't want Stefan to know she was awake, and had seen his guest. Bonnie wondered how many girls he had snuck in and out of this place. When she reached the top of the stairs she stopped aghast. Stefan's bedroom door was ajar. She could her moans and gasps escaping the room. Clearly Stefan was adept in the romance department. She didn't want his late night escapades to wake Caroline. The longer she slept the better she would feel in the morning. She tipped over to the room slowly to close the door. She didn't mean to look but her eyes travelled north on their own accord. She was not prepared for the images that invaded her mind.

Bonnie was dazed. Stefan was beautiful, a work of art, chiseled perfection. Of course she knew the man was attractive, but_ damn_. She stood paralyzed, lust and desire pooling in the pit of her stomach and between her thighs. It had been too long. She watched as Stefan removed the woman's bra. Taking her breast in his mouth, his tongue circling her nipple, his teeth gently tugging. His guest sighed in pleasure. Stefan's hand traveled south, fingertips tracing the lace at the top of her panties. He separated the material from her skin, his digits disappearing inside satin rubbing at her clit. She was moving against his hand, her face contorted in pleasure. Her moans making the ripper grin.

He could hear her heart beating rapidly, her breath quicken. He could smell her. Bonnie Bennett liked to watch, something about this made the ripper excited. He wondered what Bonnie was thinking as he buried his face between Gwen's thighs. Did she want to be in her place? Did she want his tongue to be flicking at her clit making her quiver? His hands gripped tight around her thighs? His cocked stiffened further at the thought. Would she enjoy the tip of his tongue wiggling, driving in and out of her wet slit? Would she cum for him like Gwen was doing now? Flood his mouth with her pleasure. He realized he wanted her to. He wanted Bonnie to gasp as he slid into her slick center, to ride him, her head thrown back as he filled her completely. He wanted to make her quake, cum flooding his member while she stuttered his name and whatever deity she deemed to call upon.

Bonnie watched weakly as Stefan re-positioned him and his guest on their sides. They were facing her now. The woman had fallen apart riding him, languid ecstasy painting her features. She had pert breasts with large round taut nipples. Bonnie almost moaned aloud when Stefan's hands squeezed them, entering her from behind with a hiss. He moved slowly at first, and then began thrusting quickly sending vibrations through his partner's body. Her chest bounced in his hands. Her mouth open, eyes close as she rode out the bliss he was delivering. Bonnie's hand roamed her body. It had become unbearable. She needed to release the tension that was growing inside of her. She needed to feel a modicum of the pleasure this woman was feeling.

Stefan was nearing his end. Instinctively his mouth moved to Gwen's neck. The blood flowed rhythmically beneath. He pumped imagining Bonnie against him, his hand around her breast, pinching at her nipples. He thought of the taste of her satin skin, and the salty goodness of her blood in his mouth. His fangs injected into Gwen's neck. Blood spilled into his mouth and down his throat. Stefan was pumping furiously until he came hard inside of her. He slowed, feeling warmth and shocks of joy spread through his body. The sensation was intoxicating. He lay on his back unable to move, the waves of delight washing over him, wishing Bonnie were beside him instead of down the hall in the bathroom gasping and stuttering his name.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
